List of Planets (KidVegeta)
Below is a list of all planets created either by me, KidVegeta, or in collaboration with fellow writers. Most are featured in my main story, Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, although all are considered canon in my universe. All of these planets' solar systems can be viewed here. Complete List 'Neutral Planets' *Krakatan *Lauto's Planet (destroyed) *New Arcose *Iyxia (destroyed) *Typhon (destroyed) *Desolate Planet *Niflheim (destroyed) 'Frieza's Empire' *Planet Frieza 029 *Planet Frieza 041 *Planet Frieza 068 *Planet Frieza 223 *Planet Frieza 227 *Planet Frieza 256 *Planet Frieza 288 *Planet Frieza 293 *Planet Frieza 300 'Cooler's Empire' *Planet Cooler 001 (destroyed) *Planet Cooler 007 *Planet Cooler 012 *Planet Cooler 018 *Planet Cooler 021 *Planet Cooler 054 *Planet Cooler 092 *Planet Cooler 143 *Planet Cooler 155 *Planet Cooler 198 *Planet Cooler 202 *Planet Cooler 341 *Planet Cooler 362 *Planet Cooler 403 *Rig Installation 063 (destroyed) 'Nitro's Empire' *Planet Nitro 015 'King Cold's Empire' *Planet Cold 001 *Planet Cold 003 Planets without completed pages yet: 'Neutral Planets' 'Krakatan' The homeworld of the Daman. 'Lauto's Planet' The prison planet of Lauto the Kai. 'New Arcose' The new home of the Arcosians; it is seen in Dragon Ball: The Great War. 'Iyxia' The homeworld of the Iyxans. 'Desolate Planet' The planet Ledas and his Saibamen were training on when he sensed the powers of the Z Fighters in the Planet Earth Saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. 'Niflheim' The planet that Ledas was exploring when he sensed Yuki and Cuber fighting in Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance. 'Frieza's Empire' 'Planet Frieza 029' The homeworld of . 'Planet Frieza 041' The outpost that Cui was a Captain of during So Lonely At The Top. 'Planet Frieza 068' The planet featured in Bluestreaker. 'Planet Frieza 223' The planet that Layeeck took Ledas to for his first mission in the Prince Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. 'Planet Frieza 227' The planet that Bardock visited to train the three Low Class Saiyan children on. It is seen in the story, Separator. 'Planet Frieza 256' The planet that Nappa took Ledas and Vegeta to in the Prince Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. They fought the squad of strong soldiers here. 'Planet Frieza 288' The planet that Ledas and Vegeta attacked that had the turret defenses in the Prince Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. 'Planet Frieza 293' The first planet seen before the montage of missions in chapter 9 of the Prince Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. 'Planet Frieza 300' The planet that Vegeta conquers at the end of the Bardock special. He is also seen on it at the end of the Prince Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten and Strength. 'Planet Frieza 306' The planet featured in Lionheart. 'Cooler's Empire' 'The Stomping Grounds' The planet seen in Cooler's flashback in chapter 1 of Bitterly Bothered Brother as well as the setting for most of the Stomping Grounds Saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. 'Cooler's Sepulcher' The planet that housed Cooler's personal sepulcher. It was where he achieved his fifth form and was seen in Scelerat. 'Planet Cooler 012' The homeworld of the Faereth. 'Planet Cooler 018' The homeworld of the Uttovelm. 'Planet Cooler 021' The homeworld of the Leqiri. 'Planet Cooler 054' The place where The Benefactor was seen searching for Ledas first in The Stomping Grounds Saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It is a Cooler controlled outpost. 'Planet Cooler 092' The homeworld of the Xili. It also houses an outpost led by Guva, and it is the primary setting for the Lauto and Stomping Grounds Sagas of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. 'Planet Cooler 143' The homeworld of the Joleans. 'Planet Cooler 155' The homeworld of the Zar-degar. 'Planet Cooler 198' The homeworld of the Sobren. 'Planet Cooler 202' The homeworld of the Torrn. 'Planet Cooler 341' The homeworld of the Cyrens. 'Planet Cooler 362' The homeworld of the Heolik. 'Planet Cooler 403' The planet The Plantains took Ledas to in chapter 3 of the Lauto Saga in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. 'Rig Installation 063' The hiding place of the rebels who sent forces to destroy Planet Cooler 92. This planet is shown in the Lauto Saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. 'Nitro's Empire' 'Planet Nitro 015' The homeworld of the Ocarans. 'King Cold's Empire' 'Planet Cold 001' The homeworld of . This planet is seen in Ground Up. It is the Nexus of the entire Planet Trade Organization, though its location is kept a secret from most of the universe. 'Planet Cold 003' The homeworld of the Pubbos and the Thekar. Category:Lists Category:Canon Respecting Category:Planets Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:KidVegeta's Planets